spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Goofballs/Premise, rev. 2
The film follows unique teenagers Bob, William, Violet, Da Nerd, Toph, Simon and Adam, each different in their own way, came along at some point to join in leading Septem City, their hometown. Their workplace, City Hall, is the same place they live; each person gets their own room in the hotel-like building. With each other, they act much like siblings and bicker a lot. However, they get right down to work starting every Monday when they get in the conference room of the office. Bickering and other tomfoolery is not allowed in the office, but that never stops them from doing it. These conference meetings are done to bring up certain issues revolving around the city and how they should solve it. The other days of the week are meant for general city work, but the seven mostly blow that off to go socialize with the city or attend their own matters. A conference meeting brings up the issue of harmful people entering the city and doing potential damage. This brings Da Nerd the idea of wristband identification – verified citizens receive a wristband in the mail on which a barcode is scanned when entering and leaving the city. This not only makes every enter/leave of the city counted for, but also who’s wristband is accountable for it, and allows them to make changes to a barcode’s verification to keep out harmful people, etc. This goes all fine and well; people become very open to this new wristband idea, and follow the rule of using it when entering and leaving the city, which is enforced by 2 guards standing at the entrance and manning the scanner. However, a spy working for malicious company CityControl Inc., who is notorious for conquering and running many cities across the U.A. in need of “help”, albeit unsolicited, had been hiding amongst the other citizens as if he was one of their own this whole time, and, as a result, has also received a wristband. The spy sees the leaders of the city as harsh and malicious, and has been sending information back to CCI headquarters. The leaders of CCI, Jason, who had previously been a leader of Septem City but left because of the others’ supposed “mental instability”, and his henchmen, put together a plan to end the reign of tyranny. On what will turn out to be their last day of peace (which they have absolutely no idea of), the seven set off to celebrate the promotion of new City Hall worker Weston at IRmjii’s Ice Cream Parlor, but on their way, some dumbass in a truck totals their minivan. Luckily, Ghastly’s Auto Shop is not far away, and they manage to chug their way there. At the auto shop, Ghastly, the owner, reluctantly lets them have their first fix free, and the minivan is ready... by sunset. They rush to get to the ice cream parlor, which closes as soon as they get there. They quickly explain everything, but IRmjii won’t let them in. They find Weston talking to a few others, and he notices them. He proceeds to give them the cold shoulder for not showing up, and the seven quickly try to explain what happened. Weston blows them off and drives them away, leaving the seven to feel sorry for themselves. The next night, at City Hall, an alarm abruptly goes off. In correspondence to training and rules, the entire City Hall staff walk outside, tiredly, and Violet heads to turn the alarm off. However, one of them notices something in the sky coming their way, and the rest quickly realize it’s a bomb! They instantly run in panic, and the bomb, with huge letters reading “CCI” on it, takes out the City Hall building. Luckily, everyone had made it in time, but the huge explosion awakes the rest of the city, who slowly wake up and walk towards the area of debris. The helicopter that had dropped the bomb lowers down on the ashes of what was formerly the City Hall building. City Hall, furious, become filled with memories of the past when Jason, dressed in CCI uniform, steps out of the helicopter to greet them. Violet’s immediate response is barking at how ludicrous this action was and how there was nothing they could have done to deserve this. Jason calmly explains that, to end their reign of tyranny, CityControl Inc. is taking over their city. Oh, and also, you’re being banished to an uncharted island for you to die alone and leave the city in peace knowing you’re gone for good. This is met with immediate negative response from the crowd surrounded around them. The seven resist as much as possible as they try to break free of the 7 guards dragging them to the helicopter. It’s no use. The seven are forever separated from the friends they’ve made over the years, and there’s nothing they can do about it. The seven get dropped off, stranded on an uncharted island in which they are the entire population. Depression. The seven manage to do the best with what they have and, by night, have a woodfire going, around which they sit and talk and don’t do much else. Most of this talking is reminiscence about their previous lives, which had ended early that morning. They decide to sleep on the cold sand because they don’t have anything else. However, by morning, while Violet, William, Toph, Adam and Simon wake up, Bob and Da Nerd are building a house. They’ve realized that they can make the best of this and that it’s not so bad. The rest pitch in and they successfully build a one-room, one-floor house-ish. Back at Septem City, everyone’s depressed, filled with despair and are completely hopeless under the actual tyranny under new “fair” ruler CityControl Inc., led by Jason and a few other head staff. Everyone’s begging for City Hall back, and the rest of City Hall that didn’t go with the seven are shackled in prison. Zoom out, reveal the city falling in shambles, and finally the entrance falling apart. Meanwhile, back at the island, everything’s coming together. A city is in formation, population 7. The island’s starting to look like a beach version of what Septem City once was. Only problem is, there’s no one but themselves there. Violet suggests they try getting a signal with their phones, so they proceed to take out their phones, but to their dismay, no luck. They sulk in realization that they’ll probably never come back in contact with the friends they’ve lost, and thus, they fall back into depression, alone on their own island. The citizens of Septem City are just as hopeless. They decide to try to reach the seven; their first attempt is to put a searchlight at each corner of the city, facing in all cardinal directions. However, when they turn them on, nothing happens, as it is the middle of the day. Faced with nothing else to do but wait, a citizen suggests getting a drink, and the rest follow to a local bar. Even those underage. At the island, the seven decide that they have to do something about this, and they set off brainstorming ideas to get back to their city. They eventually come into agreement to build a boat and set sail until they find land. They’d then call one of their comrades to let them know where they are (as soon as they find out) and to send help. However, no one picks up. At the bar, the music and commotion is too loud for anyone to notice their ringtone. When no one answers, the seven decide to try to camp out in the city they ended up in. They all pitch in with the little cash they have left to stay in a motel for one night, which sucks. At Septem City, the searchlights shine in the night sky, and the citizens are sleeping on the hard ground beside them, in hope that it will reach the seven. At the motel, in the middle of the night, Da Nerd’s phone rings. He awakes to answer it, but it’s just a telemarketer. However, the ringtone and the sound of Da Nerd’s voice wakes everyone else up, and they realize that Da Nerd is getting service. They crowd around Da Nerd’s phone, on which Da Nerd uses GPS to find out where they are – Metropolis, UA. They try calling Weston again, and this time, he answers, restlessly. They tell Weston where they are, and he has a realization that Metropolis is where CCI is headquartered. He then proceeds to wake the rest of the city up to tell them the news, to which they’re initially pissed at his rudeness, but then filled with hope; Weston and the city tell them that they can go to CCI and ask them to get them unbanned. But Violet gets a better idea. She hangs up, thanking Weston, and the seven immediately set off in the middle of the night towards CCI HQ. Violet lays out the plan – once they’re inside, Da Nerd - get to a technician’s cubicle as fast as possible. Bob - steal a car as their getaway. The rest - take out everyone. But first, they need to buy some sick-ass clothes. (To disguise themselves as CCI staff, of course!) They get inside, and chaos ensues. Da Nerd gets to a cubicle and starts typing at inhuman speeds. Once he’s done, he tells the others, and they get back downstairs as quickly as possible to find Bob, waiting for them with the shittiest car ever made. After a slight moment of bickering, they all manage to get in, and Bob rockets off. However, 2 CCI patrol cars are on their tail. Car chase. During the car chase, Bob notices a faint light. He looks closer, and sees that it’s in the shape of a 7 - the emergency searchlight! He takes a turn, to the others’ questioning, and drives off towards the light, explaining to the others. They eventually reach their city, and stop immediately with a screech, met with cheers from the city. But the CCI patrol cars catch up and interrupt the celebration of rejoice. Jason steps out of one of them. Jason immediately begins barking at the seven, and telling them that this is the stupidest thing they’ve ever done, and shall be met by an infinite ban to hell. He and the others in the patrol cars immediately take out their weapons and aim them at the seven, telling them to surrender. Violet starts talking down to Jason, explaining that he’s the only one who’s done any tyranny, that he’s the one that’s responsible for the city falling in shambles, and that he’s the one that’s fucking crazy. This fills Jason with fury, to which he sends his other CCI people to DRAG them towards the patrol cars. However, before they get there, Violet knocks Jason to the ground. Instead of going anywhere near the seven, the other CCI people tend to Jason’s help. Jason weakly surrenders and silently hands control over Septem City back to the seven who are supposed to rule it. He then, with the help of the other CCI people, gets back into a patrol car and, with the others, drive off. The CCI building in place of City Hall also incidentally falls to shambles, which is a nice effect. The crowd goes back up to cheering and applause, and a zoom out leaves a seemingly happy ending. However, in the patrol car, the bat-shit crazy Jason conspires about his new plans, saying that it’s not over. They have no idea what’s coming… Roll credits. After the credits, a quick roll of scrapped ideas for the film that didn’t fit in anywhere plays. The video then combusts and does that cheap effect where the film fizzes away. The end…? Category:Notdn Category:Movie Transcripts